How to Play the Game: The Story of Alisha Levesque
by ALISHAxxCADExxLEVESQUE
Summary: Growing up in your big brother’s shadow is a hard thing to do, especially when your brother is all you got besides an adoptive father who is just as big as your brother if not more so. But when you fall for your brother's best friend you're just screwed.
1. Shawn Said What?

How to Play the Game: The Story of Alisha Levesque: Chapter 1- Shawn Said What?

Story Setup: Growing up in your big brother's shadow is a hard thing to do, especially when your brother is all you got besides an adoptive father who is just as big as your brother if not more so. After a tragic car accident when Alisha was only six years old, she was left parentless in the care of her 18 year old brother. The responsibility of a child too much for Paul Levesque, he turned to the guidance of Ric Flair, a mentor and a father figure. Stepping up to the plate, Ric adopts the young girl, giving her all the love and affection a father would give his daughter. The only difference? Ric teaches her all about playing the game in the world of wrestling. Now a young woman, Alisha has to contend with all the adversities of growing up in a man's world.

Author's Note: This is an AU so a lot of things are switched around and things are changed in order to meet the story's guidelines.

* * *

Alisha Cade Levesque Fliehr, 16 years of age, waited in the back stage for her brother against his wishes. He didn't want her near the WWF locker rooms. He wanted her to become an engineer at some military academy named Norwich when she graduated high school. But Alisha already had plans to attend Charlotte, North Carolina's Arts Academy. Her brother had been late as usual, so he hadn't picked her up from the hotel, so she had called her father who made a few calls to get her a driver. He asked her to come to the arena because he didn't want her alone in the hotel room. Shawn was supposed to meet her at the door, but she figured he was off with Paul and his posse of misfits. She sighed, sitting there in the back with a deep frown. She had at least figured her father would be back there to check on her. She ran a hand through her long blonde hair, her blue eyes searching the room curiously.

Ric Flair was listening to Paul and some of the other hotshots discuss shop, as Ric put it. He wondered where lil bit was, she was supposed to meet him once Shawn got there to the entrance and Shawn had just gone off that way about fifteen minutes ago. Ric excused himself from the conversation and headed towards the back way entrance. He saw the fiery blonde looking bored and walked up.

"Hey lil bit I thought I sent that youngin back here to getcha but looks like Shawn musta gotten distracted. Probably a girl again. Hmm I thought ya meant more to him than that. Might have to have a talk with that boy again. I assigned him as your personal keeper and he can't even do the damn job right." Ric was concerned Shawn was out partying with the rest of the boys and that bothered him because he knew how much Alisha liked Shawn and looked up to him. Alisha shook her head.

"Nah it's alright dad. Honestly. Shawn just hasn't got many priorities. He needs to just grow up. Unlikely but whatever. But out of curiosity have you seen him?" Ric smiled knowingly it was no secret that Alisha had a head over heels crush on the heartbreak kid Shawn Michaels. Well it was no secret to Flair, he knew his daughter pretty well, he knew all his kids pretty well but especially Alisha. He also knew HBK pretty well and he knew that the showstoppa was having a hard time around the girl he used to baby sit. Because Shawn had a weakness for Alisha and she had sure grown up quite a bit. But the 16 year age difference complicated things. Flair tossed her a grin.

"Uh huh and what would Paul say if you started asking about his best friend? Hmm? Ya think that Hunter ain't gonna be made that cha like his best friend?" Alisha blushed and Flair knew he was dead on. She played it off like it was nothing but just then Shawn rounded the corner and Flair noticed her blush more and purposely look at her feet. He tapped Shawn on the shoulder as he started to walk off.

"I am gonna look for hunter, that youngin is always on the run. Can't take a break for a moment. Look after this wild child for me huh?" Ric Flair said with a smirk, giving Shawn a look as if to say 'Hurt my daughter I kill you.' Shawn looked down, frowning.

"Yes sir. " He turned away from his idol and walked over to Alisha, lightly tracing her back gently. He wrapped an arm around her, hoping that it looked friendly.

"Hey how's my favorite girl huh? You miss the heartbreak kid?" He asked brushing a stray hair back behind her ear, his hand tracing her cheek. Alisha blushed and nodded furiously.

"I always miss you Shawn. You're my best friend." _I wish you were more._ Alisha thought, wanting Shawn to be more so badly. She knew it wasn't possible though. Shawn gave her a cocky grin and then stopped touching her cheek. _it's not right Shawn. You can't like a sixteen year old girl. This is your best friend's baby sister. She's a fire you can't play with because you don't got a fire hose this time. _He told himself that and he took her hand.

"I ain't gonna leave you like your brother does kiddo. I miss you the same." Alisha smiled, her sad look disappearing at those words. Alisha leaned forward.

"Good cause I need a little heartbreak in my life. The good kind." Shawn smiled and gripped her shoulder.

"Nah baby girl. You don't want heart break. Ya don't deserve that. And HBK ain't gonna give it to you. You're my girl kid. I gotta protect you." Alisha raised an eyebrow.

"What if I don't wanna be protected?" Little did the two of them know, Paul was hearing every word and he was getting suspicious, maybe he would pay someone to tail them. Shawn smiled.

"Kid ya getting protected either way so just accept it." He kissed her cheek and bid her goodnight, deciding to spend the rest of his days, keeping his distance.


	2. Shawn’s Triumph

How to Play the Game: The Story of Alisha Levesque Chapter 2: Shawn's Triumph.

"_You think you know what's to come. Who you're gonna be. Truth is you haven't even started."_

Disclaimer: WWE and it's trademarks belong to Vincent Kennedy McMahon.

AN: Two Years Have Passed in which Alisha has been training under Ric Flair.

The called her many names, lil bit, lil game, woo number two. Everything they could think of. The guys in the locker room talked a lot and Alisha knew that. But she also knew she was in love. She was in love with Shawn Michaels, the one man she knew she couldn't have. Alisha knew the age difference between her and Shawn. Now Shawn and she had become the topic of discussion. She was 18 and Shawn, Shawn was well 34. She wasn't even sure how it had happened. Shawn has been taking a shower in the Boy's locker room and she had walked in the locker room looking for her brother Paul. She checked the shower and then saw Shawn in all his glory. At first he had been startled but then, he regained his cocky composure and asked her if she liked what she saw. She had blushed and tried to get away, but Shawn didn't want to miss his golden opportunity.

Flashback: Two days ago, Men's Locker Room, 11:45 PM after Raw.

_Shawn looked up in surprise. He saw Alisha's eyes rake his body and then he smirked, regaining his confidence. He glanced at her with a determined look._

"_You like what you saw Ali? Huh baby?" Alisha blushed, backing away from the man before her. Shawn soon had her pressed against a wall._

"_I know you liked it baby, it's all over your face kid. You want HBK to steer you around the curves doll face?" Alisha shook her head, as he got closer. She wanted him but she knew it was wrong. Shawn had been her babysitter when she was on the road with Trips. This was wrong, but she caught his blue eyes and he looked into hers. Shawn shut off the shower and pulled on a pair of pants. He ran a hand alongside her cheek. _

"_Can I have you?" He asked gently, his voice husky. Alisha let out a sad sound._

"_We can't Shawn. If Paul found out he'd kill you. We can't. I want to I really do. I want to go back to your place and let you have me but we can't." Shawn looked into her eyes and then kissed her. She responded, brushing her lips against his._

"_You're 18 years old kid. Paul and Ric won't know if we don't tell them. We could keep it a secret." He said pressing against her. He ran his hand alongside her hips, pulling her close to him. Alisha looked up at him._

"_Take me to your hotel Shawn, make me yours." Shawn smiled and then kissed her again, picking her up and getting her in the car._

"_You're gonna be mine kid. All night. No one is gonna touch ya but me. I promise ya that. I'm gonna be your first and last kid."_

-End Flashback-

Alisha now wondered how it happened; she woke up in Shawn's hotel room, his arms around her waist in his bed. She frowned deeply.

"Shawn." She said tapping his shoulder. Shawn mumbled and then rubbed sleep from his eyes, touching her cheek and then kissing her.

"Hey baby. How you feeling, you sore?" Alisha nodded and then looked around the room for her clothes; she pulled them on as Shawn watched her in confusion.

"Sweetie where the hell you think you're going?" Alisha blushed.

"It's not that I don't wanna stay but baby, Paul and Dad are gonna be looking for me. I can't stay here" Shawn smirked and pulled on some clothes and then grabbed her by the arm, leading her to the couch. Putting a blanket over her as she laid down under his command.

"Kid, as far as Paul knows you came over to watch a movie with me and you slept on the couch." He said winking. He smiled and stroked her hair gently. There was a knock at the door and Shawn went up and got it, a worried Ric standing there.

"Hey Shawn you seen my baby girl by any chance. I think she'd come here because she trusts you. So can ya tell me if you've seen her?" Shawn smiled widely and gestured Ric in. He pointed to the couch where Alisha was laying down looking like she had just woken up.

"Hey, daddy. Sorry I didn't call but I ran into Shawn after Raw and he was lonely and I was depressed cause me and Sean Whitman broke up, yes dad I know you hated him. But I was upset and Shawn offered me a chance to get a meal in my stomach and watch a movie. I ended up falling asleep so Shawn covered me with a blanket I guess." Shawn had to admit, she was an amazing liar. He wasn't sure if he should be proud of her or wary. Ric frowned and couldn't detect the lie and then looked at her.

"Okay sweetie. I'm gonna talk to Shawn here for a minute though." Ric pulled Shawn aside.

"I am not sure if you know Shawn but Alisha has a very big crush on you, it's really obvious and I sincerely hope you wouldn't take advantage of that unless you felt the same way about her." Ric looked around the hotel and saw an empty durex wrapper on the ground. He shook his head knowing what happened now. Alisha had been lying, or maybe telling a gray truth without telling the whole truth. Either way he knew they slept together. He looked at Shawn.

"I'm warning you now boy. You hurt my baby girl in any shape or form, I'm gonna give you a dose of the figure four and I ain't gonna stop when you tap. Wooo!!" He pointed to the wrapper.

"Next time get rid of the evidence Shawn, and you better not let Paul find out cause trust me he ain't gonna be as understanding as I am. I ain't stupid boy and you better not think that." With that Ric left, leaving Shawn stunned and embarrassed at being caught by Alisha's adoptive father, Shawn's greatest idol, the reason he started wrestling. He looked at Alisha as the door slammed.

"Fuck baby girl I think we're gonna have a few problems when we get back to the Arena. You better hope Ric don't tell Hunter." He winced and stroked her hair, Alisha pulled away.

"Ya think I don't know that. I think we've made a terrible mistake Shawn."


	3. Hate is a Strong Word

**"People don't fall in love with what's right in front of them. People want the dream -- what they can't have. The more unattainable, the more attractive." – Xander (BTVS)**

**"Testosterone is a great equalizer. It turns all men into morons." Giles (BTVS)**

**"What do I look for in a woman? Why the three B's of course- body, brains and bucks. Bucks are optional, however, because the Heartbreak Kid has plenty of his own! What would I consider a romantic date? I would have to say that ANY date with me is going to be romantic." –HBK **

**"The problem is no man alive, or dead, can touch Shawn Michaels. Tell your boyfriend that he either has to deal with that fact or hit the road, JACK!"- HBK**

**"The Heartbreak Kid is an equal opportunity date. Older, Younger, it doesn't matter to me as long as you know what you're doing!"- HBK**

Chapter 3: Hate is a Strong Word and It Reminds Me of You

Shawn looked at her with an almost sad look. She had to be kidding him, this was insane what was she thinking?

"Do you really really believe that?" She nodded and then proceeded to walk away, an angry Shawn grabbed her by the arm. This was not going to happen. It wasn't. She was being stupid, they belonged together and she knew it, she was merely debating it. She was trying to protect him and that bugged the hell out of him. Alisha looked hurt and wrenched her arm from his grasp.

"Shawn you're hurting me." Shawn shook his head. He was not hurting her and they both knew it. She just wanted an easy escape. Maybe things could have been simpler had they just given up that day but neither had wanted that. They wanted each other and that should be all that mattered and Shawn told her so.

"Well Dammit you're hurting me Alisha., you walk out that door and you're giving up the one thing we both know you've wanted since you were sixteen, me to love you." Alisha relented and let him pull her into his arms like nothing else mattered and to them, nothing else did matter. They were going to regret everything. It was a proven fact.

A few days later-

Paul got a very unnerving phone call and from Shane O'Mac. It had been reported that his baby sister was not exiting Shawn's hotel and had been for a few days now. Paul was pissed, this was not a good thing. Paul was angry and he looked at a photo of Shawn kissing his sister unnerved him. This man was supposed to be his friend and here he was, committing the ultimate betrayal by taking an innocent flower such as Alisha and corrupting her. Personally that was how Paul felt and now he was going to go to that hotel and confront the both of them. He stalked off angrily.

Ric Flair got a phone call in his office. He answered it listening to his friend Liam Whistler explain that the spy Paul had hired was in fact digging up information and that he had delivered said information to Paul, who was now on his way to confront the couple in question. Ric hung up the phone quickly, and grabbed his jacket trying to curb this before it spiraled out of control. It was like catching smoke with his bare hands and he knew it. But he had to try. Ric barely made it to the hotel in time but he beat Paul by some stroke of fate. Shawn and Alisha looked rather disheveled as they came to the door.

"Dad?" "Ric?" Shawn and Alisha said at the same time. Ric barged into the room, holding up photos.

"Paul knows. He hired someone to spy on you two. I warned you about this but you didn't listen. Paul has the power to end your career Shawn. He goes to his wife and we both know how dangerous this situation could become. Now I hope you have a plan because in a few hours the whole world is going to know." Shawn nodded, trying to think of a plan as Alisha looked outraged. She grabbed the phone, calling Stephanie McMahon.

"Steph, I am sure Paul is going to call you and accuse Shawn of a lot of things but that is not the case. Now I am thinking that because I am seeing Shawn we could turn this into a storyline so that Shawn can keep his career, I am sure Paul will push hard for his dismissal but this can really boost ratings. I could come in as a diva, and do the whole trophy thing and play Shawn's support in the ring and cause some trouble for Paul. It can be an angle. Think about it." Alisha sighed and hung up the phone.

"I hate doing this but Shawn needs his career. Now it's a waiting game." Shawn nodded and wrapped his arms around her.

"Baby girl you didn't have to do that for me. You didn't" Alisha smiled and traced his jaw line, tracing the stubble there.

"Yes I did Shawn. Wrestling is your life and I can't take that from you. No matter what baby, I will always protect you. You'd do the same for me." Shawn nodded and sat down pulling her into his lap, kissing her neck. At that moment Paul opened the door and then headed straight for Shawn. Alisha got in the way and thrown through a table, which pissed Ric off. Ric shoved Paul just to get him to sense."Look what you did kid, you don't have your head straight. Get outta here until you do." Paul growled and then charged Shawn, punching him in the jaw.

"I hate you I hate you. You ruined everything. My sister was innocent and what you're gonna bring her into our world? Fuck no Shawn. No. Alisha is not gonna be in the biz or anywhere near it. She's going to college for engineering and she is gonna be a grad not a fucking diva on your damned arm. No way. She's not your trophy for you to fuck and discard like everything else in your life Shawn. " Alisha got up, holding her side and Shawn held his jaw and saw Alisha in pain. It made him snap and he kicked Paul straight in the jaw.

"Dontcha ever come into my hotel room and spew that shit again. You don't know a damned thing about how I feel about your sister. I love her Paul and you have no right barging in here and hurting things I care about. You need to just fuck off now. Me and you Paul? We're through. Consider DX officially broken up." With that, Shawn shoved him out, slamming the door in his face as Ric grabbed an ice pack handing it to Shawn, watching Alisha carefully and checking her over before holding her crying form close to him.

"Shh 'Lish, Paul will get his head straight. It's alright baby girl. Daddy's gotcha. Nobody gonna hurt ya like that again. Shawn and I won't allow it." After seeing Shawn defend Alisha like that and admitting to loving her, Shawn had gained Ric's respect.


End file.
